


Undercover Nightmare

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, double drabble (almost)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried hard to forget the terrifying images that had haunted his sleep ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Nightmare

Swallowing hard, the blond haired detective sat up in the bed and ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair as he tried unsuccessfully to slow his breathing and his racing heart.  Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to calm himself, tried hard to forget those terrifying images that had haunted his sleep – Steve vulnerable and alone, his body bloody and torn. He rubbed a shaking hand over his face before he climbed out of bed, any desire to return to sleep gone. He could not shake the sickening feeling in his gut as he quickly dressed that something had gone drastically wrong. Glancing across at the empty side of the bed where Steve normally slept, the need to return to the office in case Steve checked in was too strong. The overwhelming fear that something had happened to his lover took his breath away.


End file.
